The OC: réécriture
by Loup94
Summary: Il s'agit d'une réécriture de O.C à partir de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Il s'agit d'une réécriture de la saison 3 à partir de l'épisode 15, compris, Marissa et Ryan restent en couple, Pas de relation avec Sadie et Volchok, le couple Ryan & Marissa survit et se marie avant la fin des cours. A la fin de la saison 3, Marissa sera tout de même gravement blessée et sera dans le coma. Je poursuivrai ensuite donc avec une saison 4 donc totalement réécrite. De plus le personnage de Frank, le père biologique de Ryan sera différent, il sera un père violent et abusif qui battait, torturait et blessait Ryan étant enfant.**_

 **Chapitre 1: La Saint Valentin**

 _Le soir de la Saint Valentin, à la caravane des Cooper, après que Julie et Kailtyn soient parti; Ryan et Mirassa ont discuté et cette dernière a fini par dire à Ryan qu'il était content que Johnny soit mort. Ryan en colère de ces propos. Marissa se retrouve seul. Plus tard dans la soirée Marissa est rempli de remord._

Marissa: Je n'aurai jamais dût lui dire ça, Ryan ne va plus vouloir qu'on soit ensemble après cela.

 _Marissa est au bord des larmes._

 _Du côté de la fête sur la plage..._

Summer: Qu'est ce que tu veux Seth?

Seth: Je te veux t'offrir ton autre cadeau, je t'ai écris quelque chose.

Summer: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Seth: C'est une confession, lis la

 _Summer lut la confession_

Seth: A la moindre récidive de mensonge de ma part, tu l'a donnes à mes parents.

Summer: Plutôt bien comme idée de cadeau, j'espérais que tu réussisses à te racheter avec la fin de la soirée.

 _Summer sourit avec œil coquin_

Summer: Sous mes vêtements, j'ai le string que tu m'a offert

 _Summer et Seth se sont alors isolé, ensemble de leur côté._

 _De l'autre côté de la fête, du côté de Kirsten et Ryan_

Kirsten: Tu es venu seul

Ryan: Oui

Kirsten: Je suppose que c'était prévisible.

Ryan: Marissa et moi ont se dispute souvent ces derniers temps.

Kirsten: C'est normal dans un couple, il y a des hauts et des bas.

Ryan: Maintenant que Johnny est mort, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir elle et moi.

Kirsten: La nuit n'est pas terminé, je vais te donné un conseil, suis le. Prend la voiture, repasse chez elle, dit lui ce que tu penses au fond du cœur et montre lui que tu es là dans les moments difficiles

Ryan: Merci.

 _Ryan parti et décida de suivre les conseils de Kirsten et de retourner voir Marissa et de rester auprès d'elle car il l'aime et veut montrer à Marissa qu'il sera toujours là. Il toque à la porte. Marissa est surprise que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle pensa que c'était Kaitlyn qui venait de repartir pour Montecito et qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose._

Marissa: Entre

 _Elle voit entré Ryan, elle ne comprend pas, après ce qu'elle lui a dit Ryan n'aurait pas du revenir_

Marissa: Tu es revenu

Ryan: Je suis là pour toi Marissa, et je resterai avec toi qu'importe ce qui arrive. Si tu as besoin de m'insulter pour surmonter la mort de Johnny alors vas-y, je ne dirai rien et je resterai parce que je t'aime.

 _Marissa est très touché par ces propos et aux bords des larmes._

Ryan: Tiens j'avais un deuxième cadeau je voulais te le donner à la soirée mais vu qu'on va rester ici je vais te le donner tout de suite

 _Marissa reçut le cadeau et le déballa et fut surprise par le geste de Ryan._

Marissa: Mais c'est...

 _Le cadeau était un album photo du couple en forme de cœur avec écrit à l'arrière ''amour pour toujours''. Dans l'album photo, il y a des photo d'eux prises dans la maison témoin, lors de la soirée caritatives ''Las Vegas'', au bal des cotillons, de leur premier baiser à la fête foraine, pendant la soirée du nouvel an, lors de leur premier concert ensemble, lorsqu'ils sont remis ensemble, dans la chambre repeinte chez le père de Marissa avec Seth et Summer, lors du bal des neiges quand ils étaient en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, lors de leur enfermement dans le centre commercial, la fête du feu... Marissa se rappela de chaque moment puis elle vit une phrase écrite dans le paquet cadeau où il y était écrit ''Marissa mon unique amour, le cadeau que je t'offre est mon cœur il est à toi pour toujours''. Des larmes coulèrent de la joue de Marissa. Ryan vient devant elle, lui attraper doucement le visage et essuyant les larmes avec ses mains. Puis Marissa embrassa passionnément Ryan, après elle lui dit_

Marissa: Je suis désolé Ryan, pour ce que je t'ai dis, pardonne moi.

Ryan: Mais tu n'as rien dit de mal. Je te promets

 _Ryan approcha son visage de celui de sa belle et lui donna un baisé. Pour lequel Marissa réponda également. Après ils ont du se séparer à cause du manque d'air._

Marissa: Je suis désolé je n'ai même pas de cadeau à la hauteur des tiens.

Ryan: C'est pas grave. Si tu veux me faire un cadeau alors...

 _Ryan mis leur musique puis tendit sa main à Marissa_

Ryan: Dansons.

 _Marissa: D'accord (Marissa sourit en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de la musique qu'elle avait mis le soir du bal de Union, où elle est allé sans Ryan, après avoir retrouvé Ryan dans le poolhouse et ont décidé que cette chanson serait la leur._

Ryan: Tu m'a dis que ta vie serait sinistre sans moi, c'est plutôt le contraire, c'est sans toi que ma vie serait sinistre.

Marissa: Je t'aime Ryan

 _Ryan sourit, le couple dansa collé, l'un à l'autre, pendant un long moment. Ils avaient besoin de cela._

 _ _Puis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément et amoureusement en effaçant leur problèmes sans penser à rien d'autre.__

 _ _Ryan se retrouva alors au dessus de Marissa, sur le lit, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, au même la chaleur entre eux commença à augmenter, Ryan enleva le haut de Marissa, puis embrassa le cou et l'oreille de sa belle. Il lui susurra dans l'oreille.__

 _ _Marissa, aux anges, enleva le pull de Ryan, qui se retrouva torse nu. Elle caressa son torse, son dos et ses bras, avec amour. Elle embrassa la poitrine, musclée de Ryan. Elle renversa Ryan pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, elle enleva son débardeur et son soutient gorge tandis que Ryan embrassait le ventre de sa petite amie. Elle déboucla la ceinture du pantalon de son homme et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer; il se retrouva alors complètement nu devant elle. Il renversa à son tour sa belle pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus d'elle. Il enleva le pantalon de Marissa, qui se retrouve alors en string. Il embrasse et lèche sensuellement la jambe de Marissa. Il enleva finalement le dernier tissu recouvrant l'intimité de sa belle. Il se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité de Marissa puis un donna un coup de bassin qui donna le top départ des ébats. Ils firent l'amour durant plusieurs fois encore et encore. Après plusieurs heures d'ébats Marissa avait la tête posé sur le torse de Ryan, ils étaient épuisés.__

Marissa: Je t'aime Ryan

Ryan: Moi aussi je t'aime Marissa

 _Les deux amoureux s'endormirent paisiblement après cela._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Le lendemain**_

 _Le lendemain matin des ébats amoureux de Ryan et Marissa, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Ryan se réveilla le premier à cause de la lumière du Soleil. Il resta un moment allongée à regarder Marissa dormir, en repensant à la nuit magique, c'était la plus belle Saint Valentin qui ait connu. Puis il se décida à se lever, lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Il pensa que si Julie, avec qui il a des différents depuis longtemps les surprenaient ce serait gênant. Il se lava en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa Valentine. Il s'habilla, silencieusement, puis embrassa Marissa, toujours endormie, et parti en direction de chez lui._

 _Plus tard, il arrive chez lui, il rentre et il se dirigeavers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner, où il croisa Seth qui venait de descendre. Seth avait l'air comme lui d'avoir peut dormit, mais avait comme lui l'air heureux._

Seth: Bonjour

Ryan: Bonjour, bien dormi?

Seth: Oui lorsqu'il dit cela il commença à se remuer en étant joyeux.

Seth: En fait j'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, Summer m'a pardonné et on l'a fait sur la plage une bonne parti de la nuit. Je suis rentré à 3h du matin après l'avoir déposé. J'adore la Saint Valentin, je sais c'est bizarre qu'un Cohen, dit ça mais j'adore la Saint Valentin.

Ryan lâcha un petit sourire en buvant son café et en préparant ses bagels.

Ryan: Moi aussi

Seth se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler, puis remarqua que Ryan était dans le même état que lui et de plus il se rappela que la voiture que Ryan avait prise n'était pas là lorsqu'il est rentré. Puis il pensa à Marissa. Et il comprit.

Seth: Attend tu t'es réconcilié avec Marissa

Ryan: Oui

Seth remarqua aussi que Ryan portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Seth: Tu as passé toute la nuit avec la Marissa, t'a dormi chez elle?

Ryan: Oui

Seth: Je peux savoir comment t'a fait pour ça. Parce qu'elle avait affectée et n'avait pas envie de fêter la Saint Valentin.

Ryan: Je me suis calmé, je lui ai parlé avec mon cœur et mes cadeaux venaient du cœur. Et toi Summer t'en voulais parce que tu as menti.

Seth: Euh tu te rappelle de l'épisode Kaithlin avec la Marijuana et l'entretien avec Braun où je ne suis pas allé.

Ryan: Oui

Seth: J'ai tous mis sur un bout de papier, c'est mes confessions, je l'ai donnée à Summer et lui ai demandé de le donné à mon père si jamais je lui mentais encore.

 _Ryan sourit à cette pensée_

 _Ryan: Tu n'a plus le droit à l'erreur avec elle où Sandy va te tuer_

 _Ryan rigola_

Seth : Oui je sais.

Seth s'arrêta un moment, puis d'un coup demanda.

Seth: Eh Julie elle a dit quoi lorsqu'elle t'a vu ce matin?

Ryan: Elle n'était pas là

 _Seth surprit repensa à la fête puis se rapella que Julie et Neil étaient collés._

Seth: Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu.

Ryan: Quoi?

Seth: Julie Cooper a couché avec Neil Robert

Ryan: Einh?

 _Seth: Hier, durant la fête Neil et Julie étaient ensemble, et ma mère a dit que Julie avait des sentiments pour Neil. Oh mon dieu, la mère de ta petite amie, qui est aussi ta pire ennemie couche avec le père de la petite amie de ton frère adoptif._

Ryan: Et ça te choque?

Seth: C'est un classique chez les Cohen-Nichol-Cooper.

 _Kirsten descendit avec Sandy_

 _Kirsten et Sandy: Bonjour les garçons_

Seth et Ryan: Salut

Kirsten: Alors cette ST Valentin?

Seth: Summer m'a pardonné et m'a fait aimé la Saint Valentin. Ryan et Mirassa se sont réconciliés puis ils ont fait l'amour et ont passé la nuit entière ensemble.

Ryan: Seth. _Répondit agacé Ryan_

 _Sandy se tourna vers Ryan_

Sandy: Félicitation première Saint Valentin où vous êtes toujours en couple et heureux.

 _Ryan encore gêné_

Ryan: oui

Kirsten: Ça c'est parce qui a suivi les conseils de sa mère

 _Ryan sourit_

Ryan: Merci

Seth: Ah et le père de Marissa et le père de Summer couchent ensemble

Sandy: On sait

Seth: Comment ça?

Kirsten: C'est ton père et moi qui les avons mis ensemble.

Seth: Comment vous avez put faire ça ?

Sandy: Fils, même Julie Cooper a le droit d'être heureuse.

 _La famille Cohen finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner, de discuter et passèrent la matinée en famille._

 _Plus tard dans la matinée Summer parti retrouvé Marissa chez elle pour voir comment ça allait, elle ignorait que la situation s'était parfaitement réglée avec Ryan. Elle toqua à la porte._

 _Marissa: Ah Summer c'est toi?_

 _Summer: Oui_

 _Summer fut surprise de voir Marissa aussi détendu, heureuse et de la voir à peine sorti du lit. Puis elle remarqua un photo qu'il n'était pas là hier quand elle était passée. La photo du couple Ryan-Marissa dans un cadre en forme de cœur._

 _Summer: Attends c'est Ryan qui te l'a offert._

 _Marissa heureuse_

 _Marissa: Oui, qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre._

 _Summer: Vous l'avez fait. Toute la nuit?_

 _Marissa: Oui, pourquoi ça te surprend?_

 _Summer: Excuse moi mais hier tu ne voulais pas fêté la Saint Valentin et Ryan quand je l'ai vu à la fête avait l'air rancunier et décu._

 _Marissa: Je sais, mais tout ces arrangé._

 _Summer: Heureusement Coop._

 _Les filles continuèrent de leur nuit avec leur amoureux et les cadeaux qui elles ont reçus d'eux_

 _Plus tard Ryan, Marissa, Seth, et Summer ont passé toute l'après midi ensemble en se baladant, en partant au restaurant, puis en allant au cinéma regarder des films. Puis ils sont allée chez Cohen où ils ont joué au jeux vidéo. Enfin ils sont tout les 4 allées dans le jacuzzi, où le couple Ryan-Marissa n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser et de se prendre dans les bras._

 _Dans la cuisine Sandy et Kirsten entendent le téléphone sonné, Sandy décrochent puis est consterné par ce que son interlocuteur lui dit au téléphone. Quand il raccroche il se tourne vers Kirsten et lui dit_

 _Sandy: Dawn est morte._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: L'anniversaire

 _Il était presque 00h00 tandis que Ryan potassait encore ses cours, quand on toqua à la porte du poolhouse._

Ryan: Entrez

 _Ryan fut surpris de voir Marissa qu'il s'agissait?_

Ryan: Marissa

 _Ryan se leva pour lui donner un baiser_

Ryan: Qu'est qu'il y a pourquoi tu viens aussi tard?

Marissa: J'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas couché.

 _Ryan s'approcha encore plus de Marissa la collant et l'embrassant de nouveau puis il remarqua une boîte que tenait Marissa._

Ryan: Qu'est ce que c'est? Je dois deviner?

 _Marissa en souriant répondit_

Marissa: Non, ferme juste les yeux.

Ce que fit Ryan

Marissa: Ne triche pas

Marissa: C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

 _Ryan fut surprit lorsqu'il vit que Marissa tenait un petit gâteau avec des bougies._

Marissa: Joyeux Anniversaire

Le visage de Ryan se ferma un peu.

Marissa: On dirait que c'est pas une excellente surprise.

 _Ryan se leva et marcha un peu puis se tourna vers Marissa._

Ryan: Je n'ai jamais fêté d'anniversaire depuis que je suis né et que personne ne m'a jamais fait de surprise et je n'en ai jamais eu envie de le fêter.

 _Marissa avança vers Ryan tout en tenant le gâteau_

Marissa : C'était peu être vrai à Chino, mais à Newport je ne suis pas la seul à vouloir fêter le jour où les gens qui comptent pour nous sont venu au monde. Encore plus lorsque cette personne est l'homme que j'aime.

 _Ryan sourit et Marissa lui rendit son sourire._

Marissa: Fais un vœux!

Ryan: Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de vœux

 _Ryan prix le gâteau, le posa et saisit les mains de Marissa._

Ryan: J'ai un avenir à l'université, j'ai une nouvelle famille, j'ai des amis mais surtout j'ai une femme que j'aime éperdument.

 _Ryan et Marissa se regardèrent dans les yeux puis s'embrassèrent passionnellement et firent l'amour._

 _Le lendemain matin, Marissa se réveilla avant Ryan et parti rejoindre Kirsten et Sandy dans le salon. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête._

Marissa: Bonjour

Sandy et Kirsten: Bonjour

Sandy: Ryan et toi vous avez passé la nuit ensemble?

Marissa: Je lui ai fait une surprise pour ses 18 ans.

 _Sandy surpris que Ryan ait accepté qu'on lui fasse une surprise._

Sandy: Il a accepté. Ryan est comme moi il déteste toutes les fêtes, en particulier son anniversaire. Il a toujours refusé que l'on lui souhaite ou qu'on lui offre un cadeau.

Kirsten _avec un souris narquois_ : Chéri tu sais que vous les hommes vous ne pouvez rien nous refuser.

Marissa _fut joyeuse de voir Sandy et Kirsten comme ça puis ajouta_ : Je veux faire plus je veux organiser une fête d'anniversaire au Bailt Shop. Kirsten vous pouvez m'aider à l'organiser et à envoyer les invitations.

 _Ryan quand à lui venait de se réveiller et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine il vit Marissa en pleine conversation avec Sandy et Kirsten. Il embrassa Marissa puis dit_

Ryan: Bonjour, de quoi vous discutez?

Marissa: De ta fête d'anniversaire au Bait shop, ce soir.

Ryan: Une fête, mais...

 _Avant qu'il puisse continué, Marissa et Kirsten le coupèrent et partirent en trompe en déclarant qu'elle devait faire vite, qu'elle était trop occupé, qu'elle devait préparer la fête, envoyer les invitations..._

 _Ryan restait seul avec Sandy_

Ryan : Mais...

Sandy _souriant déclare_ : Fils, voici une autre leçon à propos de ces femmes, lorsqu'elle décide de quelque chose on ne peut rien y changer.

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, Marissa était avec Ryan pour aller au Baitshop. En rentrant dans le Baitshop_

Tout le monde: Bonne anniversaire Ryan

 _Ryan totalement surpris du nombre de personne qui était venu pour lui._

Marissa: Alors? Ça te plaît?

Ryan: Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personne juste pour mon anniversaire.

Summer: Tu es de Newport, c'est normal pour l'un des nôtres.

 _Ryan sourit_

Ryan: Merci

 _Plus tard durant la fête, Ryan s'était isolé avec Marissa._

Ryan: On dirait que je ne suis plus un étranger maintenant.

Marissa _repensant à leur première rencontre_ répondit: Alors qui es-tu?

Ryan _sortit une bague de sa poche puis déclara_ : Je suis celui qui veut tu l'épouse.

Marissa _totalement surprise, et aux larmes_ : Oui bien sûr

 _Ryan lui mit la bague autour du doigt. Puis Marissa sauta dans ses bras puis l'embrassa encore frénétiquement. Puis finirent par se séparer. Ils retournèrent voir les autres main dans la main, ils n'ont rien dit aux autres pendant le reste de la fête. Ils ont ensuite dansé romantiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin._


End file.
